The Gift of the Gates
by HazelEyeSs
Summary: Bay Gift just wants to fit in at the new acadamy where her poor widowed mother decided to live. The Gates is where Bay wants to be herself, but keeping friends and making boyfriends is going to be difficult considereing she is a werewolf. OC/Charlie OC/Brett Andie/Charlie SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie, are you up yet? Your alarm went off 15 minutes ago." My eyes slowly opened, my mom's worried voice was just too much to handle this early in the morning. "Mom … I'll be fine I mean I always am. And … don't worry … I'm super fast." I chuckled. Ever since I was little I always knew I was different. Not like other girls favorite color was pink and mine was black different but … I just felt like I didn't belong. And that made me isolate myself and for some reason I just didn't want to be isolated. Well in this new school or … "academy" I will be me, Bay Gift. Hate my last name. "I don't hear footsteps!" Yelled my mom, my poor mom, hunters killed my dad and I'm all she has and I'm a total screw-up. I'm not popular and my grades aren't the best, even though I'm really smart I just, I just don't like school very much. I guess it's because I'm not popular but it's also because I don't want people to find out who I am really. Because I'm really a werewolf, not the hot ones you read about or see in the movies, being a werewolf is … well it's a bitch. Really, I hate it. You try to blow off steam and you wake up to find you killed a whole family of bunnies. And do you know how fast bunnies reproduce? So you kill THOUSANDS. Okay, I 'm exaggerating a bit. And you have to strip all your clothes or else it's like the hulk on instant replay. Realizing I am still in bed, I get up and get ready. "Oh shit." I look into my closet and realize I didn't unpack last night. So now I'm rummaging through every box I can. And finally find … my dad's old ties. I just stare at them for a moment; they smell the same, like aftershave and mint. "Honey? Oh … I made you breakfast." I wipe away the tears in my eyes and close the box. I lift it up and open the one below it and find some rustic red jeans and a black and white stripped off the shoulder blouse. "Thanks Mom. Pancakes with chocolate chips? How did you know?" I said, trying my best to brush off the dad conversation. "Uh … Mom, this is the part where you say, 'I'm your mother!' … Mom?" She suddenly shakes her head and looks up at me. "Sorry. I-" But I was already gone.

"Sweet …" I whisper to myself. "Another brick school with green grass and beautiful people." I have to stop it … it's not me saying those things … it's trouble maker Bay, not Bay Gift peacemaker and loved by all Bay. Suddenly and girl rushes by, "She looks nice," I think to myself. "Hey! Um, I'm new and I was wondering if you could show me the office … area." When she turns around I am surprised. She's pretty, blond, intelligent looking, and nice looking, I was GOING to make this girl my friend. "Oh sure! I'm Andie by the way. I actually have a map right … here." She pulls out the map of the academy. "Thanks … I'm Bay Gift … isn't the map a bit excessive … Oh …" Once I open the map I realize there are about 6 buildings in this school. "Ya, that's the reaction we usually get, here, I need to drop off some papers anyways, let me show you to the office." And with that I got into the grove of things at the Gates Academy. I sat with Andie at lunch and met her boyfriend Brett who is really amazingly sweet and good looking. All was good until I couldn't get my locker opened. "Damn it!" I shunned myself as the bell rang. With having no luck I kicked the unmoving locker. "OWWWWWW …" I didn't realize today I was wearing open toed sandals. "Need help with that?" I heard a voice and turned around. "If you could that would be great … lockers are not my friend." When I saw the full extent of the guys face I just melted a bit inside. "I'm Charlie … I'm new too but luckily, (opens locker) I have a special relationship with lockers." He smiled at me. "Thanks … I guess you do-""Hey Bay is this guy bothering you?" I turn around and see Brett. "Oh no, he helped me open my locker." If you could be in an awkward moment … it would be this. "Why are you guys out of class, the bell rang." "Textbook." Both teen boys said at once. "Alright well, I have to go to Chemistry. I'll catch you later Brett and Charlie." I quickly exited. "Hey Bay! Wait up!" I heard Charlie cry. "I have chem. too. What's your last name by the way?" He asked once he reached me. "Gift" I replied stiffly. "Bay Gift … that's a cute name," I smiled, I had heard this phrase only a couple of times, but I learned something new about my name and was excited to try it out on the new cute boy I met. "Do you know what "gift" means in German?" I asked before we reached the chemistry lab door. "No, what?" He asked quizzically. "Poison," And then I whipped inside chemistry and smiled because I knew that behind me, Charlie's heart beat skipped a second. Because you know, I'm a werewolf. I will definitely like this school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Andie!" I screamed but she didn't turn around. "What the fuck? She should hear me…" I thought to myself. I just shrugged it off, she would catch up with her between 5th and 6th period. It was always awkward walking down halls alone. You try to stand up straighter and tighten your stomach to feel more superior and to give off the "I don't need you. You need me," kind of vibe. But you always feel lonely anyways. "Hey Bay," I smiled, tone of voice, pitch level, it was Charlie. "Hey Charlie," I answered. I stopped and turned around. "How are you today?" I asked. Charlie looked good today, black shirt, jeans, and a dark green jacket with his hair perfectly messed up. "Goo-" Charlie started, but he didn't have time to finish because I was already standing right in front of him fixing his hair. "Looks are important you know," I whispered as my hands smoothed down his hair. I knew I was a little too close but I liked it because I could hear Charlie's breath quicken. Once I was done I took one step back and admired my work. I jumped because my watch started beeping. "Shit, I'll be late." I was about to say good bye but ran off, leaving Charlie with some whimsy in his eyes.

"Andie!" I called to her again at lunch before sitting down on the maroon chair. She turned around this time. "Hey Bay, I haven't seen you all day!" I checked her heart beat to tell if she were lying, but then I stopped and inwardly scolded myself, "I have got to stop being so paranoid." I closed my eyes and shook my head as if to get rid of the thought. Andie then spun around, "Hi Charlie!" she yelled. I closed my eyes, telling myself not to check heartbeats but I couldn't help it, I checked Charlie's, it was about two times faster than when stood next to him. "Damn it," "What was that?" Andie exclaimed obviously confused and taken aback. "I forgot to tell my mom to buy more milk." I said quickly. Thank the lord for those acting classes my mom made me take during the summer. "Liar," someone whispered in my ear. I shifted my head to see who sat next to me. "Good morning to you too Brett," I stated stiffly. Brett rolled his eyes. "Come on, take a whiff, and tell me you can't smell it." Brett whispered again. I looked at him blankly then put the puzzle pieces together. "You? Werewolf? Seriously?" I questioned. Brett looked hurt, "Why are you so surprised?" he asked. "You just don't look bad ass enough." I said simply. Brett started laughing, "Werewolves can dress nicely you know. Hey, are you saying that all werewolves have to dress like a punk ass kid?" He asked. "What I mean is that you just look really … baby faced is all. Like you live to shave every morning." I said. "And keep your voice to 10 decibels." I added quickly. "Oh! Bay!" Andie exclaimed. "Ya?" I asked, giving Brett a little glare before turning around and putting on a smile. "I need help with the party planning committee, will you help?" She asked. "Well, I … would love to but …" Andie's eyes lit up. "YAY! One down four to go." She said as she picked up her tray and speed walked to the nearest garbage can. "But Andie, I didn't …" I just sighed.

"Are you going to come with me to hunt?" Brett asked. "Today?" I said, a little startled that I couldn't tell he was behind me. "Ya, just me and you. I need to see how well your skills are developed before I introduce you to everyone else." He said. "Uh sure, where should we meet up?" I added a bit of a mystery in with my words. Brett started laughing and laughing. I stopped and pivoted on my heel. "What's so funny?" I asked interested. "You just … it was just… I'll pick you up." Brett managed to get out before every stupid chuckle. I stomped my foot, childish yes but necessary for my inner growth as a human teenager.

After I got home I got dressed into east take on and take off clothes and did my homework, hoping to get all A's because I actually like this school and to stay in it I would have to use my hidden genius talent. I smelled Brett's car before anything else because it stunk of bleach. I stumbled into Brett's silver jeep and wrinkled my nose. "Oh ya, sorry, David got attacked by a raccoon in the part where it counts after we finished the hunt." Brett said with a little blush. I slammed my seat buckle in. "HOLY SHIT. David, sweet, nerdy, lovable, smart, wonderful David is one of us?" I asked. Brett looked at me and smiled. I blushed then and pinched my arm. I was definitely being stupid. Before I could say anything Brett turned on the music and drove. I just relaxed into his bleach smelling car and closed my eyes.

"Wake up Bay. It was what, a five minute drive? How could you fall asleep?" Brett stood over me. "What?" I asked. Shit, I fell asleep. "Oh no, I forgot to leave a note for my mom for when she comes home from work, damn." I said as a I got out of the car and started to pace. Brett let out a big sigh and came over to stop me from pacing. He put his hands on my shoulders. "What time does your mom come home from work?" he asked. I stood and thought for a moment, "5:00" I answered. Brett looked at his watch on his left arm which was attached to his left hand which was still on my shoulder. "We have two hours Bay, you'll be fine. I promise." He said. I don't know why, but I didn't check his heartbeat and just trusted him. I nodded and then ran into the woods. We both stood on opposite ends of the biggest tree and took all of our clothes off and started to transform. I started running faster and faster, I sensed Brett behind me. I felt so free, so light. My mom's depression didn't bother me, or my father's death. I felt free. Suddenly I saw Brett halfway dressed. I just stood as a werewolf for a moment. "Could time really have gone by that fast?" I thought. I went to my side of the tree and changed into my human form and slipped on my clothes. I only had time to put on my underwear, jeans, and bra before hearing a gunshot ring throughout the forest. Before I had time to scream I felt Brett's hand over my mouth pulling me into a hollow tree north of the changing tree. He pulled me to his chest. I sat in between his legs with his hand still over my mouth. I then realized he had no shirt on. My face got hot. I can't believe I'm blushing now with hunters out here. I then saw something pink on the biggest root of the changing tree. I reached up and took Brett's hand off my face and pointed to my shirt. Brett then pointed to his shirt as well and looked into my eyes. We were both scared as hell, and the crunching of feet began to fill my mind.


End file.
